La chica de cabello azul
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: #kiriasuweek2018 Día 2: ALO (Canon) Kiriasu


_**#kiriasuweek2018**_  
 _ **Día 2: ALO (Canon)**_

 ** _La chica del cabello azul._**

* * *

—No me mires así.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

—¡Kirito-kun!

—Bueno, ya. Lo siento.

—¡Dices lo siento pero sigues haciéndolo!

—Bueno, n-no es mi culpa que Asuna luzca realmente a-adorable…

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡Kirito-kun baka no digas cosas vergonzosas!

—¡Ah! ¡Asuna no seas infantil! ¡No puedo ver nada!

De mala gana la flamante undine quitó la mano de los ojos de su novio, y las escondió tras su espalda. Bajó la mirada abochornada advirtiendo que este seguía estudiándola con absoluta concentración.

—Kirito-kun ya basta por favor…

—Realmente lo siento, pero es que… te ves fascinante, ¿no te has visto en un espejo?

—Por supuesto que no, ¡baka!

El spriggan rió sonoramente y se acercó a su sonrojada novia, alzó la mano y deslizó los dedos por los mechones azules que le rozaban los hombros. Los contempló.

—Siempre he pensado que Asuna se vería bien con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, pero el cabello así es…

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó nerviosa al notar que él se había quedado lelo observando las hebras que se deslizaban entre sus dedos.

—Me encanta. Me recuerda a cierta chica de cabello azul…. —la miró de reojo—, que en una fiesta de disfraces del viejo Aincrad, me sedujo indecorosamente en un balcón en sombras y… —susurró buscando provocarla —me robó unos cuantos besos…

Fue instantáneo que el rostro de la undine se incendiara, y empujando lejos su mano le dio un manotazo mientras daba vida a los reclamos que nacían de su garganta.

—¡Kirito-kun mentiroso, pervertido, baka!

—Nunca dije que fueras tú, no sé porqué te pones así.

—¡Lo supiste todo el tiempo! —de la vergüenza absoluta que sentía se cubrió el rostro buscando esconderse de él, como si eso fuera posible.

—Claro que sabía que eras tú, aunque nunca me lo confesaste entendí que querías mantenerlo en secreto —se acercó al hada otra vez y le acarició la cabeza algunos segundos antes de agarrar sus manos y descubrir su cara aún ruborizada —¿Cómo teñiste tu cabello en esa ocasión? ¿Gastaste _cor_ en un item?

Asuna entendía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible hacerle cambiar de idea, no había forma de librarse del cuestionamiento, así que optó por responder —Fue idea de Ashley, ella diseño ese tinte de corta duración… Pensó que sería divertido —levantó la mirada, notando que el spriggan seguía viéndola con concentración —¡Kirito-kun en serio ya basta!

—Ja, ja, ja, es que no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo en aquel entonces, así que te lo diré ahora: te veías increíble.

Ella se mordió el labio, avergonzada.

—Ahora mismo te ves increíble, ¿hay alguna razón, quizás, para que hayas elegido una raza tan pacífica como los undine para diseñar tu avatar? Sé que te gusta el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y los ataques a corta distancia... Intuyendo eso, hubiera apostado que escogerías ser Sylph… —la observó de reojo —¿Es una… reminiscencia a esa ocasión?

—No te creas tan presuntuoso, Kirito-kun.

—No puedo pensar con claridad si me dices ese tipo de cosas —con la mano que otrora le acariciaba el cabello, le tomó de la mejilla, sintiendo el calor en su piel —Gracias Asuna.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias?

Él se acercó a sus labios que de pronto se volvieron una línea temblorosa, y susurró —Por ser tan tú y sorprenderme. Nunca voy a aburrirme contigo…

—Ah, no digas cosas tan vergon-

Besó sus labios con suavidad algunos segundos, cuando ella estaba empezando a perderse dentro de la caricia, se separó.

—Ciertamente se siente muy parecido.

—¿Huh?

—Tenía la duda de que el sabor de tus labios cambiara en este nuevo mundo, pero es prácticamente igual. La empresa de tu padre ha hecho un grandioso trabajo reproduciendo el tacto dentro de Alfheim —le sujetó la barbilla, de modo que tuviera mejor acceso a su cara —Aunque la sensación es más tangible que la que teníamos en Aincrad, no se compara a hacerlo en la vida real.

—¡Kyaa! ¡¿Qué dices pervertido?! ¡No hables como si estuvieras dando una cátedra!

Kirito reprimió una risita y volvió a provocar otro sutil encuentro entre sus labios. El roce fue corto y acabó antes de que la preciosa undine se diera cuenta.

—Delicioso. Ahora sólo me resta averiguar si todo se mantiene igual.

—¿Ah?

Asuna infló las mejillas en un puchero y se hizo para atrás rompiendo el contacto con el chico. Este, sonriendo de lado se puso de pie y sorpresivamente la alzó de la cintura, con igual parsimonia la cargó sobre su hombro.

—Ahh, ¿qué haces? ¡Bájame! — le golpeaba la espalda con los puños. Pese a sus reclamos y a qué veía el mundo torcido por la posición de su cabeza, entendió que la estaba llevando al dormitorio que ambos compartían.

Apenas Asuna inició sesión en Alfheim, Kirito quiso que ambos tuvieran un lugar que los excluyera de los otros jugadores, un sitio donde descansar y dónde pudieran ser ellos otra vez. Con esa idea en mente compró esa casa en la copa del _Yggdrasil_ , y quizás era muy distinta a su cabaña del piso 22, pero aún así era un lugar precioso y acogedor.

Ahora la undine se encontró hundiéndose en el enorme colchón tamaño _king_ , mientras el spriggan sin abandonar esa sonrisa traviesa, que tan bien le sentaba, se dejaba caer sobre ella.

—¿K-Kirito-kun?

—Te dije que debía averiguar si todo se mantenía igual— dijo jocoso antes de hundir la nariz en su cuello, dónde le nacía el cabello —Aunque este aroma es nuevo… ¿Usas perfume?

—No… —algo se revolvió dentro de ella: el recuerdo preciado que tanto atesoraba de sus momentos de intimidad, la sensación de locura que parecía incendiar su mirada cuando ambos desprovistos de toda atadura, se volcaban a la tarea de satisfacer al otro —¡Kyaaa! —reaccionó de pronto cuando sintió el bretel de su vestido cayendo sin permiso por la lisura de su hombro —¿Qué haces?

—Debo investigar —respondió muy serio. Así como con una mano le bajaba la tira del vestido para tener más acceso a su piel, la restante ascendía sobre su muslo derecho, aventurándose bajo su falda.

Kirito era muy convincente cuando quería…

Sin embargo, una fuerza superior lo mandó volando hacia atrás, como si le hubieran dado una patada y el spriggan acabó sentado en el suelo con expresión confundida.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó confundido mirando a Asuna que seguía sentada en la cama; su aspecto no era muy decoroso de momento enseñando su hombro desnudo y parte de su pecho, además de la falda alzada impúdicamente. Pero… parecía estar leyendo algo en el aire vacío frente a ella, a juzgar por la mirada perdida que traía.

No le costó mucho adivinar que era, de un salto se puso de pie —Por supuesto, tienes el _ethic code_ activado —razonó riendo —Te enseñaré como quitarlo, es casi el mismo procedimiento que en SAO…

—¿Desea activar la teletransportación automática del sujeto debido a la violación del código de acoso…? — interrumpió ella leyendo con voz cantarina dirigiéndole una mirada oscura y maliciosa.

—No te atreverías —la retó empuñando las manos y ubicándolas en una pose relajada sobre su cintura.

—Debería darte tu merecido, ya en aquel entonces no lo hice. No creas que no recuerdo esa situación en el taller de Romolo-san… nunca me quedó claro que pasó allí y porqué se activó el código de acoso.

—Je, je… Sí, eso fue extraño —se rascó la nuca desviando la mirada de ella por algunos segundos —Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Soltando un bufido presionó el botón que solo ella veía y la ventana desapareció. El spriggan soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que aún continuaba allí.

—Gracias —susurró tímidamente, y volvió a acercarse hasta la muchacha.

Asuna seguía mirando algo frente a sus ojos, tal vez alguna ventana holográfica, movió sus dedos graciosamente y titubeó antes de presionar cierto comando. Cuando finalmente volteó a verlo, estaba sonrojada de nuevo y se mordía el labio inferior.

Aunque Kirito supo lo que había hecho decidió no hacer más burla de ella, pese a que no podía negar que encontraba fascinante molestarla. Se sentó a su lado otra vez sobre el colchón y extendiendo la mano alcanzó un mechón de cabello azul que rozaba las blancas sábanas.

—Antes de seguir tendríamos que solucionar el tema de los anillos… —murmuró quedo mirando ahora su mano izquierda que lucía desnuda —No quiero que pienses qu-

Ni siquiera supo que iba a continuar diciendo cuando Asuna tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó.

Besarla era algo mágico y adictivo, pero que fuera ella quién tomara la iniciativa en el control de las caricias era precioso.

—Cásate conmigo… —fue el susurro dulce que explotó contra sus labios sedientos. Abrió los ojos encontrando esa misma mirada azur que tanto lo cautivó muchos años atrás en el viejo castillo de hierro.

—Sí —respondió enamorado, y entonces abrazando a la undine contra su cuerpo, se dejaron caer como uno sólo sobre las blancas sábanas, que testigos mudos de esa proposición, acogieron en su seno el calor de los dos amantes.

•

La claridad de la tarde que moría entraba iluminando apenas todos los rincones de la habitación, los pocos mobiliarios que había, las paredes y finalmente: el amplio lecho que acababa de celebrar una nueva promesa de ardoroso y desesperado amor.

Kirito estaba acostado de lado apoyado en un codo, contemplando a su novia que aún dormía pacíficamente; las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo apenas y le hacían justicia, dibujando las curvas y los valles que el joven a estas alturas conocía a la perfección.

Su cabello azul se derramaba como corriente por las almohadas y corría por sus dedos ansiosos que, desde que acabó la actividad corporal, no había hecho más que observarlo fascinado. Era tan suave, casi, casi, se asemejaba a su cabello real.

—En verdad RECT ha hecho un excelente trabajo reproduciendo hasta esta clase de detalles… —murmuró y se inclinó sobre ella reanudando el estudio que el código de acoso había interrumpido antes.

Su nariz era pequeña, sus pómulos altos y translúcidos de piel blanca. Sus labios entreabiertos soltaban el aire con delicadeza y se adivinaban firmes, suaves, cual apetitosa cereza. Entonces advirtió con asombro que hasta sus pestañas eran de color azul, un tono más oscuro, como el de la medianoche.

Tal vez advirtiendo la presencia que se replegaba encima suyo, Asuna abrió los ojos somnolienta —¿Qué haces?

—Te contemplo, y ya tengo mi veredicto.

—¿Veredicto? —repitió tallándose un ojo.

—¿Recuerdas que dije que me cercioraría de que _todo_ se mantuviera igual?

Ella parpadeó confusa. Conforme las brumas del sueño se alejaban de su mente, un furioso rubor le incendiaba el puente de la nariz, sin proferir palabra, metió las manos bajo las sábanas y las alzó hasta cubrirse con ellas hasta la barbilla.

Kirito no pudo evitar reír ante su gesto infantil —Sigues siendo igual de deliciosa aquí, subcomandante.

—¡Kyaaa! —vapor estalló de las orejas alargadas de la bella undine, le dio de manotazos al chico sobre ella, pero por supuesto Kirito era más fuerte y estaba en una posición claramente ventajosa.

La sujetó de ambos manos, corriendo con esa acción las sábanas y la descubrió para sí. Con su desnudez extrema tantas veces vista en Aincrad, lucía igual de tímida y hermosa. Se inclinó hasta que sus narices se rozaron, y la respiración agitada por la furia, o tal vez por el contacto desmedido de sus cuerpos, le dio de lleno en el rostro.

—No puedo esperar a probar todo esto en el mundo real, Asuna…

—¡Pervertido! ¡Degenerado! ¡Kirito-kun bak-!

Sí, otro beso sepultó la sarta de calificativos que la undine había dispuesto para el desvergonzado de su novio. Este, riendo, hacía caso omiso a sus declaraciones.

De todas formas su explosión de carácter no duró demasiado, como ocurría siempre en este caso, Kirito sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas… Segundos después el silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ambos señal evidente que sus besos habían vuelto a convencerla.

* * *

 _Por cierto, sip en el fic hay hints a mi historia anterior (quieres ver las estrellas conmigo?), al Progressive 3, y al último cap de la primera temporada._  
 _Gracias por leer!_  
 _Sumi~_


End file.
